Interruptions
by sashailylol
Summary: A series of drabbles in which Kurt and Blaine are always interrupted.
1. Chapter 1 - Burt

**Disclaimer****: I don't own Glee** **or any of the characters.**

aa

"Kurt!" Blaine moaned, tilting his head back until it hit the wall.

"Shhh, my dad will hear you." Kurt panted into Blaine's neckBlaine was being pushed against the wall and had his legs wrapped tightly around Kurt's waist. The latter was gasping and panting like there was no tomorrow, which Blaine would have gladly pointed out, if he could string together more than two coherent words. They were fully clothed, of course, because they were both far too desperate and needy, and the only thing stopping them from grinding on the couch instead of Kurt's bedroom wall, was the fact that Burt was downstairs watching T.V. In fact, they were so engrossed in each other that they didn't hear the T.V switch off, or the thudding of Burt's feet as he padded up the stairs. So when there was a knock at the door, the two horny teenagers leapt away from each other just in time for Burt to open the bedroom door.

"Kurt, how many times do I have to tell you to keep the door - " Burt froze in shock at the sight before him. Both boys had puffy, red lips and rumpled clothes, and they were breathing far too heavily for Burt's liking. He cleared his throat awkwardly and told Kurt that he would like to have a word with him, before walking back downstairs before Kurt could protest.

"You should probably go," Kurt muttered, clearly embarrassed, "you don't want to hear this." Blaine grabbed his shoes and coat and practically flew out the door, mumbling a "Goodbye, Mr Hummel" on the way out. Kurt sheepishly made his way downstairs, figuring that it was best to get this over with.

"Son," Burt began, clapping a hand on Kurt's shoulder. "You know I'm happy you've found someone, I really am. But do you think you're ready for this? Are you being safe?" Burt's eyebrows furrowed with concern. Kurt sighed, "Dad, we haven't actually done anything yet. I know you're worried but I'm almost an adult. Besides, I still remember the last time we had this conversation, which is why I always come prepared." Kurt sighed again, but less impatiently. "Don't worry Dad, Blaine and I know what we're doing."

"Okay good. But this doesn't mean you're not grounded." Burt replied sternly,

"Sure Dad, whatever." Kurt said, already retreating to his bedroom. It was going to be one hell of a long week without seeing Blaine.

/Please review, this is my first fic and I would greatly appreciate it!/


	2. Chapter 2 - Rachel

**Disclaimer****: I don't own Glee** **or any of the characters.**

aa

**Blaine's POV**

"There you are, I was wondering where you'd run off to." Kurt said softly, crawling onto the bed to lie next to Blaine.

"I'm not a big fan of crowds, and I needed somewhere quiet to think." Blaine replied.

"About what?" Kurt prodded gently.

Blaine turned to face Kurt. "I love you, and as much as I want our life together to start as soon as humanly possible, I think you're right. We shouldn't rush into our marriage. We should just enjoy a long engagement, like you said. But I still think we should move in together. Without Rachel or Santana or Sam or anyone else. Just us."

Kurt sighed and sat up. Blaine followed suit.

"I was actually thinking about that too. And I agree, we definitely should move in together. I mean, we'll still have our ups and downs, but who doesn't? And ultimately we're going to be together forever, so why not start now?" Kurt said with so much conviction that it made Blaine fall in love with the man sitting before him all over again.

"God, I love you so much." Blaine responded, leaning in to gently but passionately kiss Kurt. The latter started to lean into the kiss even more when the door banged open.

aa

**Rachel's POV**

Rachel threw the door open, ready to scold Kurt for not being downstairs with the guests. It was his engagement party after all. Her words go stuck in her throat however, when she saw the look on the two boys' faces. She had clearly interrupted a very intimate moment. She backed out and closed the door quietly, even though they had already seen her. She released the breath she didn't know she was holding as she went to rejoin the party.

aa

**Kurt's POV**

Kurt and Blaine looked at each other questioningly as they heard Rachel's footsteps retreat downstairs. After a long and awkward silence, Blaine chuckled softly to himself.

"What?" Kurt asked, wondering what on earth could be so funny. Blaine turned to him and said, "Well at least it wasn't Tina."


	3. Chapter 3 - Finn

**Disclaimer****: I don't own Glee** **or any of the characters.**

Blaine's hand glided softly across Kurt's sleeping face. He had been awake for almost an hour, admiring Kurt's peaceful and angelic form. How he'd been so lucky as to be blessed with a man like Kurt was beyond him, but Blaine was happy to accept it without questioning.

The darker boy was not worried about waking Kurt, as he'd never been a morning person, so there was little chance of him rising before 10. In addition to that, the pair had stayed up to all hours of the morning, pondering their future together once they got out of this miserable little town they called home. They planned to live in New York together – after Blaine graduated, Kurt would move out of the loft and the two would buy their own studio apartment somewhere in the city. After they both graduated from college, a little travelling couldn't hurt, before they would settle down and have a family. It would be a beautiful life, picturesque almost. And neither of them would have it any other way.

Shifting slightly so as to snuggle closer to Kurt, Blaine placed a light kiss on his lover's pointy nose. The movement must have woken the boy, for he stirred, his piercing blue eyes fluttering open to meet Blaine's warm golden ones. For a moment, the two just stared deep into each other's eyes, as unspoken words of love drifted through the air.

Kurt lifted his hand to brush Blaine's unruly hair from his eyes, leaving it there to cup his face. Blaine turned his head to kiss Kurt's palm, his long lashes sweeping across Kurt's porcelain skin. Blaine had never been able to imagine just how much beauty one man could hold until he met Kurt. His strong jaw, dimpled smile and quiffed hair could have been a figment of Blaine's imagination, they were so perfect.

Suddenly, Finn barged through the door, and was halfway through announcing breakfast before his speech petered out awkwardly. His hands fidgeted as Kurt sighed, making clear his annoyance at the taller boy's interruption. Finn quickly backed out through the open door and thumped downstairs. Once Finn had left, Blaine pulled Kurt close again, but it was too late. The moment had been lost.

"Come on then," Kurt sighed once more, "we'd better go down to breakfast". The taller boy got out of bed and tugged gently on Blaine's hand. He reluctantly obliged, huffing as he followed Kurt downstairs.


End file.
